Conventionally, an electronic component mounting apparatus requiring vertically reversing supply of an electronic component, before mounting the component onto an object, is provided with a horizontally movable reverse-supply head and a horizontally movable mounting head. A component is passed between these heads such that the component becomes reverse-supplied and mounted. The electronic component mounting apparatus requiring vertically reversing supply of an electronic component includes, for example, an apparatus for mounting semiconductor bare chips. A bare chip is set in equipment, with a surface on a side of the chip to be brought into contact with a circuit board facing upwardly for a purpose of preventing attachment of dust to electrodes on this surface due to contact with other substances, or for a reason that chips are supplied in a state of a diced wafer on a sheet due to a previous process. Therefore, in this electronic component mounting apparatus, the bare chip needs to be vertically reversed before the bare chip is mounted onto the circuit board.
An example of the above-described conventional electronic component mounting apparatus is explained below with reference to the accompanying drawings. FIG. 33 is a perspective view showing a conventional electronic component mounting apparatus.
In FIG. 33, reference numeral 1 is an electronic component, which is already mounted on a circuit board 2. Reference numeral 3 is a housing magazine, wherein a plurality of tray plates 4 are housed. A tray 5 on which a plurality of electronic components are housed is set on a tray plate 4. At this time, the electronic components are housed on the tray 5 with a surface thereof, on a side to be brought into contact with the circuit board 2, facing upwardly. Reference numeral 6 is a lifter, which moves the housing magazine 3 up and down. Reference numeral 7 is a draw-out unit having a function of clamping a tray plate 4 in the housing magazine 3 and drawing the tray plate out of the housing magazine 3 towards a deep side of the mounting apparatus in a Y direction.
Reference numeral 8 is a reversing head, which has a function of moving up and down and can pick up an electronic component from the tray plate 4 by vacuum suction. The reversing head 8 has functions of linearly reciprocating in an X direction and rotating 180 degrees in an A direction.
Reference numeral 9 is a recognition camera which has a function of confirming a position of an electronic component on the tray plate 4 and linearly reciprocates in the X direction concurrently with the reversing head 8.
Reference numeral 10 is a bonding head, which has functions of linearly reciprocating in the X direction and moving up and down. After picking up an electronic component sucked and held by the reversing head 8 by vacuum suction, the bonding head can mount the electronic component onto the circuit board 2.
Reference numeral 11 is a bonding stage which sucks and holds the circuit board 2. The bonding stage 11 is fixed on a slide base 12. The slide base 12 has a function of being movable in the Y direction.
Reference numeral 13 is a recognition camera which can recognize positions of the circuit board 2 positioned below the recognition camera 13 and an electronic component which is positioned above the recognition camera 13 and sucked and held by the bonding head 10 by switching a visual field thereof. Also, the recognition camera 13 is constituted so as to reciprocally move both in the X and Y directions.
Operations of the electronic component mounting apparatus constituted as described above are explained below with reference to FIG. 34.
First, in Step S100, the lifter 6 moves up and down up to a prescribed height so as to draw out a tray plate 4. One tray plate 4 set in the housing magazine 3 is clamped by the draw-out unit 7 and drawn out of the housing magazine 3. Subsequently, in Step S101, a position of an electronic component housed on tray 5 on the tray plate 4 is confirmed by the recognition camera 9. Subsequently, in Step S102, the draw-out unit 7 and the reversing head 8 are moved on a basis of a positional confirmation result so that the electronic component, whose position is confirmed, can be picked up by the reversing head 8. Then, the reversing head 8 is lowered and picks up the electronic component.
Subsequently, in Step S103, the reversing head 8 is rotated 180 degrees in the A direction to vertically reverse the electronic component while being linearly moved in the X direction to close proximity of an end portion on the left side of the mounting apparatus, which is a position at which the electronic component can be passed to the bonding head 10 through a receiving and delivering operation. Meanwhile, in Step S120, which is a step carried out concurrently with Step S103, the bonding head 10 is linearly moved in the X direction to close proximity of an end portion on the right side of the mounting apparatus, which is a position at which the electronic component can be received by the bonding head. Then, in Step S140, the bonding head 10 is moved up and down to suck and pick up the electronic component that is being sucked by the reversing head 8.
While a series of operations composed of operations in the above Steps S120 or S103 and S140 are performed, in Steps S110 and S111 concurrently therewith, a position of the circuit board 2 is confirmed by the recognition camera 13. This operation is explained below. First, in Step S110 concurrently with the operation in Step S120 or S103, the slide base 12 and the recognition camera 13 are moved so that the position of the circuit board 2 on the bonding stage 11 can be confirmed by the recognition camera 13. Here, a feature point for confirming a mounting position is marked on the circuit board 2 in advance. Subsequently, in Step S111 concurrently with the operation in Step S140, a visual field of the recognition camera 13 is switched to a lower side so that the position of the circuit board 2 is confirmed. This positional confirmation operation of the circuit board 2 (Step S111) is completed before the bonding head picks up the electronic component from the reversing head 8 in Step S140.
Operations after the bonding head 10 picks up the electronic component are explained below. In Step S121, the bonding head 10 is linearly moved in the X direction to a position at which the recognition camera 13 can confirm a position of the electronic component sucked by the bonding head. At the same time, the recognition camera 13 is also moved so as to confirm a position of the electronic component.
Subsequently, in Step S122, a visual field of the recognition camera 13 is switched upwardly, and then a position of the electronic component is confirmed by the recognition camera 13. Then, in Step S123, positions of the bonding head 10 and the slide base 12 are corrected on a basis of results of positional confirmation of the electronic component and the circuit board, and the bonding head 10 is lowered to mount the electronic component onto the circuit board 2.
A schematic flow of this series of operations, described above, is shown in FIG. 7. In FIG. 34, operations in Steps S110, S111, S120, S140, S121, S122 and S123 on the left side represent an operational flow in equipment on a bonding head side. Operations in Steps S100, S101, S102, S103, S140 and S104 on the right side represent an operational flow in equipment on a reversing head side. These operations are sequentially repeated, in orders shown by arrows, in respective equipment.
In an operation cycle on the bonding head side, a component delivering and receiving operation (Step S140) and a mounting operation (Step S123) are sequentially carried out as a series of operations. In an operation cycle on the reversing head side, a pickup operation (Step S102) and the delivering and receiving operation (Step S140) are sequentially carried out as a series of operations. Thus, mounting time is a longer required cycle time out of required cycle time on the bonding head side and required cycle time on the reversing head side.
However, since the delivering and receiving operation (Step S140) and mounting operation (Step S123), as well as the pickup operation (Step S102) and the delivering and receiving operation (Step S140), are sequentially performed in such an electronic component mounting apparatus as described above, an issue arises in that improvement of a mounting time is limited.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method for mounting a component by which a mounting time can be improved by performing more operations concurrently than in a conventional apparatus, and thus the above-described issue can be solved.